Garage Kids
by Raifiel
Summary: AU. A new student named Odd comes to the school, changing the lives of those around him. With a mysterious past and a dark secret, it's only a matter of time before his friends are effected. Based off Garage Kids film Hiatus, sry
1. Odd First Day

Hey! Guess what? I'm on again, WOOT!!! Well, for those of you who read my other fics, I'M SOO SORRY! My computer crashed and we took forever to fix it..sniff Well, I just need to apologize and...yeah...so on with the fic!  
  
Oh yeah, if anyone kinda saw the proto-type Code: Lyoko, then this is like that, but not a trailer...I don't own code: Lyoko or anything else that might just happen to pertain to someone else's fics..  
  
It was a beautiful day to be out and about for the children of (forgot it's name if it ever had one...) the boarding school, and most of them were taking full advantage of the half day that had been bestowed upon them. A bus pulled up outside of the gates, and a young blond boy with a purple streak running up the center of his anti-gravity hair stepped off and on to the concrete.  
  
Only a few students took notice of the kid as he nervously walked up the path to the main school building, keeping a small dog mostly concealed in his luggage. One boy with blonde hair and a laptop picked himself off of the picnic table he was sitting on and followed the new kid into the building. They didn't get new students often, and this one looked especially foreign. The new boy wore purple pants and a shirt that was short enough so that you could see a pink under shirt beneath it.  
  
The boy looked around, a confused expression on his face. The kid with the laptop took this as his cue to step out from behind the corner. 'After all,' He thought. 'Some people would consider this stalking...' He walked up to he kid and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Jeremy, are you new here?" The question kind of deserved a big fat DUH, but the boy just introduced himself shyly. "Huh? Oh! Hi, I'm Odd, nice to meet you!" Odd grinned sheepishly at Jeremy, scratching the back of his head. "Hey, would you know where I can find the office? I... forgot my map..." He laughed nervously and stared pleadingly at Jeremy, like the puppy he was smuggling into the school.  
  
"Sure, I can take you there, but you DO know it's against school policy to have dogs on campus, right?" Odd grinned again, shaking his backpack so that the nose that was sniffing over the flap disappeared from view. "Dog? What dog?" He asked, looking as innocent as he could (Which is pretty darn innocent!). Jeremy grinned in return starting to walk down the hall, "Yeah, you're right. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me." They walked down the hall towards the Principles office and on the way, Odd set up two traps for innocent passers by.  
  
Jeremy waited outside the office for Odd as he was given necessary information and supplies, he could practically hear their principle trying to resist the urge to comment on Odd's garb. After about twenty minutes, Odd came out, looked around, and spotted Jeremy. "Oh, hey Jeremy, the Principle told me to ask you for a tour and to show me where my dorm is, that okay?" Jeremy simply nodded and took him on the grand tour.  
  
Finally, when it was time to show him to his dorm, Jeremy looked at the key number and was surprised to find that Odd was going to be in the same room as one of his best friends, Ulrich. He chuckled, receiving a confused look from Odd, shaking his head, he continued walking.  
  
"Here we are!" Jeremy said, walking into the room. A boy lying on his bed startled. "Huh? Jeremy? What are you doing in my room?" The boy had brown hair and clothes of varying shades of green and a confused look on his face as he looked at Odd. "Who's he?" He asked, staring at Odd...And Odd's clothing choices. "This is Odd." Jeremy said, filling in the awkward silence that was threatening to become dangerous. "He's the new student, you two will be sharing a room."  
  
Odd smiled slightly and waved his hand, dumping his stuff on his side of the room before gently opening his backpack and RELEASING THE HOUNDS!!! -cough - The dog Jeremy had seen a bit of before popped out, immediately curling up on the bed.  
  
"You know Odd," Jeremy said, looking at the FURLESS dog, "Your dog, looks really dumb..." He had opened up his laptop and was sitting on Ulrich's bed with Odd on his own and Ulrich himself leaning against the wall. "Don't say that! He's really sensitive, and he can get really mean too!" Jeremy jumped a bit as the dog was temporarily stuffed in his face. "R-really?!" "Nah, I'm just kidding you!" Odd said grinning for what, THE ZILLIONTH TIME?!? Jeremy sweat-dropped as Odd broke in to slightly evil laughter, snuggling his dog (Kiwi) to his chest, looking extremely girly. Ulrich just shook his head slightly at the immature antics.  
  
Just then, a girl burst into the room, panting slightly. "Hey guys! Let's go t- huh?" She looked at Odd, then to the other two occupants of the room. "Who's she?" The girl had black hair, pants, and long-sleeve shirt. 'Goth' Was Odd's only thought. "I'm Odd, I just got here today!" He said, kind of stuffing his dog behind his back. The girl looked at him, and looked at him, and kept on staring. "Um...Girls aren't allowed to dorm with boys..." She said, looking pointedly at the door.  
  
Odd blushed, glowering slightly at her. "I'm a boy! I mean, cummon!" Jeremy, Ulrich and the girl sweat-dropped, looking at each other. The girl sighed slightly, "Sorry, my name's Yumi, my bad." Odd's demeanor changed immediately, "Heh, sorry too, I can be a little spastic." He twitched for emphasis and showed her Kiwi. Yumi thought about making a comment, but decided against it. The four went outside, and Odd got a front row view of Yumi giving Ulrich a beat down before dinner. That night, the four friends talked about themselves, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi introducing themselves too Odd, while Odd himself said little about his past.  
  
And thus, the heroes gather. While Odd may not have known it, the other three had a very good idea of what adventures they faced in the future. They just didn't think Odd would be there with them.  
  
--------------------------------------------------- Author's Note: So, what do you think? Was it good? Okay? Just plain crappy? Meh, I don't care, review me with suggestions, comments, and opinions!  
  
Raifiel 


	2. Odd Secret

Yays! I got so many nice reviews! I can't believe it! Thank you all! And without further ado.... The fiction!  
  
The next day, Odd was walking to his first classes with his new friends. Even though Jeremy had given a full tour of the school, Odd was still having trouble figuring out where to go.  
  
As they reached their first period class (I'm just going to have them in all the same classes to make it easier), a girl moved from her desk to block their path. "Hi, I'm Sissi." She said, tossing her waist length black hair over her shoulder. "And I'm the principle's daughter, so you better watch what you say around me!" Sissi smirked a bit as she watched Odd shrink back slightly, then flounced back to her seat.  
  
"Don't let her get to you Odd." Yumi said, patting him reassuringly on the shoulder, "She's nothing but a spoiled brat, and a stupid one at that." The three grinned at Odd, prompting him to choose a seat, but just then the teacher walked in.  
  
"Wait a moment please Odd, and come here." She said, beckoning him while trying to shut the class up. "Now students... ... ...STUDENTS!" Everyone shut up. "We have a new student today, this is Odd, Odd? Would you like to say anything?" Odd looked uncomfortable for a moment before stuttering, "Um... I- I'm Odd, and...I'm very glad to meet you all." Before he took his seat next to Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy thought it was strange that so many girls were actually looking at Odd, in a way that could be seen as flirty. Jeremy shuddered. Odd remained oblivious, and sat down with a relieved air next to him. "Glad that's over, I'm not good in front of crowds." He whispered to Jeremy.  
  
This went on until lunch, when the four friends went out onto the roof of the school to eat their lunch. Odd finished quickly, and took out a notebook and pencil. The others looked over and he grinned sheepishly, "Heh, it's my events log!" He said quickly, burying his head into his writing. 'That, is a fancy word for diary' Thought the other three, sweat- dropping. "Oh Odd..." Sighed Ulrich, "Do you have any idea how girly that is?"  
  
This comment earned him death glares from both Odd and Yumi. "Diaries are NOT girly!" They both yelled simultaneously. Ulrich jumped away from the dual kicks sent his way, and had to steady himself on the rail to keep from falling off. "H-hey! Careful guys!" He yelped, while Jeremy looked amused. "Oh Ulrich, you know perfectly well that-"Yumi stopped talking, covering her mouth and looking at Odd. "Yumi!" Jeremy and Ulrich hissed, pulling her aside. "You know we can't discuss that here!"  
  
Odd, meanwhile, was sitting there feeling rather left out. 'What is it...?' He thought, looking at the other three. 'Did I... Do something wrong?' The other's came back over, and they sat in uncomfortable silence for a bit. After a while, Jeremy took out his laptop and started messing around. Odd went back to his 'events log', and Yumi and Ulrich started a fighting match.  
  
After a while, the bell rang, and everyone but Jeremy was ready to return to classes. "Jeremy! Hurry up! You're going to make us late!" Odd called, propping one foot behind him and up against the wall. "Okay, I'm coming but...!" Suddenly, his laptop started to emit a black aura. "Oh my GOD!" Shouted Odd, looking as the black aura floated into the air. "What is THAT thing!?!"  
  
Jeremy, who had been sitting on the rail, lost his balance and started to fall over the edge. "JEREMY!" Yumi cried, running over to the rails. She squinted her eyes, and suddenly, Jeremy stopped. One foot before impact. Yumi lifted her head, and as she did so, Jeremy floated upward and back onto the roof.  
  
She turned around, looking at Odd. "Hey Odd, can you keep a secret?" Odd started to hyperventilate.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ Author's Note: I got quite a few nice reviews about this, and I LOVE YOU ALL! It wouldn't hurt if you read my other fics...hint hint nudge nudge and, well, I encourage this reviewing! I love everyone who reviewed, and five of my cookies of eternal doom (keeps all annoying siblings at bay for approximately four hours) to anyone who, one, can find the site where I based this off of, or two, can think of a plot twist! I dunno, I just like it when people give me ideas!  
  
I'm not too good with battle scenes, and I would love XANA evil plot ideas! So...YEAH!! REVIEW AND DON'T LEAVE!!! NOOO!! Don't... leave me! I- I'm afraid of the un-reviewed fics!  
  
Raifiel 


	3. Odd Discovery

Weeheeeeee! I can't believe how many reviews I've got out there! And I've gotten my own personal stalker! I must admit that I was surprised at the amount of reviews I got, and am very grateful to all those who reviewed me! I luv yas! Yatta! So, on with the story!  
  
If any bored kids had looked out the window that sunny afternoon, they would have seen four children, running into the forest when they all clearly should have been in class. The student would have then pointed out the hooligans to the teacher, and there would have been no story to tell. But as it is, the science class was having a volcano experiment jamboree, and all kids were waiting avidly for the signal to start.  
  
Down on the school grounds and well into the (forbidden) forest, said four children were running towards a manhole. "So, tell me again. -huff - what the hell are you guys talking about again?" Odd wheezed slightly, having run at least one mile, and not having exercised in quite a while. "Odd, we don't have time to explain, so just hurry up!" Odd threw an annoyed look at Ulrich, and continued running.  
  
They climbed down the manhole, landing in the city drainage system/sewer. 'Ick!' Thought Odd, trotting behind the others as they ran through seemingly random tunnels towards whatever it was that they were looking for. He was still freaked out about the whole 'floating Jeremy' thing, 'I mean, cummon! No one can do that!' He thought as he stumbled on a loose stone.  
  
At last, they reached a ladder that lead to the surface. Crawling out from under the manhole cover, Odd gasped as he looked upon the sight of a huge factory, seemingly abandoned. "Th-that's what we came for?!?" He looked around; sweat dropping as he saw the school in sight up the road. "Um, wh-"He didn't get to finish his sentence as he was yanked along by Yumi, Ulrich and Jeremy had gone ahead.  
  
As the two walked into the factory, an elevator bobbed into view a few yards down. 'Uh oh, this has foreboding written all over it!' Odd thought, watching Yumi type in a three number code before they were sent plummeting downward. The doors opened, revealing Jeremy, sitting in a huge chair, talking to a screen. "Okay Ulrich, just look around for trouble and keep sharp!" He said, staring at the screen.  
  
Odd walked over to stare at the screen along with Yumi, and was surprised to see Ulrich, in samurai clothing, in a tropical forest of some kind. "Yumi, what's going on!?" Odd yelped, looking at the screen in fascination. "He's in (I'm just going to call it Lyoko, even though, in the proto-type they call it XANA) Lyoko, an artificial, virtual world." Yumi explained, looking anxiously at the screen. "We don't know why it exists, but we do know that there's something wrong with it." She glanced at the screen, as Ulrich looked wearily at his surrounding environment.  
  
Suddenly, a shadow, similar to that which had emanated from Jeremy's laptop, loomed over Ulrich. "Ulrich! Watch out!" Yumi cried, and Ulrich spun around, dodging the shadows attempt to engulf him. He began to run at inhuman speeds, leaving an energy trail behind him as he jumped from rock to rock. Odd studied the situation, growing slightly panicked as Ulrich narrowly dodged the growing swarm of shadows.  
  
"So if it's so dangerous, why are you going there?!" He said, looking at Yumi for a reason as to why anyone would ever do something like this. "Because our world's in danger too." She said grimly, and as if to prove her point, a powerful tremor shook the building at the same time a shadow missed Ulrich and hit a giant root. "See?" Yumi said as Odd struggled to regain his balance.  
  
"Ulrich, your saber's ready to go!" Called Jeremy, who didn't appear to be bothered by to the tremor, or his two friend's conversation. Ulrich drew from his hilt a sword that looked like it was made from zeros and ones. Crouching, he jumped at an oncoming shadow and, to Odd's surprise, cut it neatly into six pieces. 'I didn't know you could cut shadow.' He thought, watching as Ulrich continued his run to an area that abruptly changed to mountains.  
  
Standing on the top of the tallest one, Ulrich looked down on a tower that was surrounded by the shadows. Just then, he dived downward, narrowly avoiding a swarm of shadows that now joined the rest floating around the tower. "Ulrich, it's too dangerous, come back now!" Jeremy shouted though his headset, looking at the screen anxiously along with the rest.  
  
Yumi, leaning over his shoulder, frowned slightly, "It's now or never Jeremy, you know that!" She grabbed onto Odd's arm, pulling him along. "There's always been an extra transportation pad, I'm taking Odd along!" She dragged him up the steps to the pods, stepping into one and looking expectantly at Odd. He sighed, stepping into the other one, looking curiously at the technology that definitely didn't belong in this time and day.  
  
Weird thing/flashback   
  
A doctor stood in front of him, examining a sheet. Everything looked really fuzzy through the strange substance that encompassed his body. "Doctor," Came a muffled voice, "How is the patient?" The doctor, a woman with blonde hair and crystal blue eyes (those kind that make you feel like that person is magical or mysterious) looked up at him, smiling slightly. "I think that he'll pull through." She said, a mere car crash couldn't kill project O. D. D."  
  
End weird thing/flashback   
  
Odd opened his eyes, wondering what the hell that was; when he noticed that he wasn't in any pod anymore, not even in the factory. Heck, he doubted he was on Earth anymore. He looked down at his hands, and screamed.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So, once again, I would like to thank the reviewers for their wonderful support, and apologize for the wait on an update... Well, if this does happen a lot, you can feel free to get out your muses and hit me with your best shot. Well, read and review por favor! 


	4. Odd World

YAYS! A new chapter is on its way! I can't believe that it hasn't been a day, and I've gotten reviews for chapter two! Koolies! So, here's the new chapter! (Oh, the flashback thing will happen randomly to add up to an important plot. Also, this is where I fly off the hinge with my own series of events, throwing the real series into limbo! FOREVER!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)  
  
"I-I'm a cat!" Odd looked at his hands, which were now encased in very realistic cat paw gloves. Looking upward as far as he could, he saw purple kitty ears popping out of his head, and a glance behind him told him he had a purple tail to complete the outfit. His clothes weren't really all that different, though he was relieved to find that his shoes were still shoes. (I know I changed his appearance a bit, but I really think Odd deserved kitty ears, what with the tail and neko gloves...)  
  
Beside him, a girl in clothing he remotely recognized as ancient Japanese stared at him. "Hoo, Jeremy, you getting a look at this?" She said, emphasizing her point by poking the ears a few times. "He's ador- I mean, that's a cool look Odd." Said Jeremy, stumbling slightly at an impulse to squeal like a rabid fan girl at the absolute cuteness. Luckily for him, Yumi was doing that for him.  
  
"AwWwwW!!" She screamed, but quieted when she noticed Odd's visible flinch. "Oh, right, the ears. Sorry Odd." She looked apologetic for only a second before she went back to glomping him. "Eh-hem!" Jeremy coughed to get their attention, "Ulrich IS waiting for you two." He said, pointing (even though they couldn't see him) in the general direction of Ulrich's last know position before we switched over to watching Odd get tortured.  
  
"Oh, so what do we do?" Odd said flexing his hands/paws carefully and jumping a few times. "Well Odd, we fight a horde of monsters, hack into the system, and save the world." Said Yumi, as if this was a common, everyday occurrence. There was a pause of time while Odd's face took on many different colors, which included puce and moose-brown.  
  
"Excuse me for a second." He finally said, and bounded off in a twist of acrobatic movements. A moment later, there was a scream. "Sorry about that!" Said Odd, happy-go-lucky smile firmly in place. "Lets go!"  
  
Jeremy and Yumi stared at Odd for a second, before Yumi nodded cautiously and started running in the general direction of the mountains. In a moment, Odd had passed her, going at twice her speed with half the effort. "Well, now we know what his specialty is eh?" Said Jeremy with a slight chuckle and a few more pushes of buttons and a map was displayed in front of him.  
  
"Okay you guys, just head up that mountain, and you should be able to see Ulrich from there." Jeremy consulted the map again, noting the placements of all his friends. "Oh, and Odd? You might want to slow down just a bit, Yumi's falling behind!" Yumi growled under her breath, mentally imagining Odd tripping. Odd tripped. "Oh, are you okay Odd?" She asked innocently as she finally caught up to him. "Psh, like that wasn't your fault!" Odd replied, slightly disgruntled.  
  
When the two finally reached Ulrich, he had slid down the mountain, running from a few of the shadows that had decided to pick off the nuisance. "Grah!" Shouted Odd, digging in with his very, very sharp claws. He swept through the cloud of shadows like a Yumi through people who thought she looked cute in pink. And that's fast. "Wow, Odd, you're a natural at this!" Exclaimed Jeremy, causing Yumi to tear all the more viciously into her opponents with her fan of death (fear the fan! The fan!).  
  
Odd laughed delightedly as he dug his claws into another monster, and it disintegrated. "This is great guys!" His face lit up as another batch of monsters tried and failed to attack him. "Better than any of the video games I've ever played!" Yumi and Ulrich frowned slightly at how lightly Odd was approaching the situation, but couldn't argue with the fact that was kicking serious butt.  
  
They finished up their pest control problem, only to see that Odd was nowhere in sight. "Did he get hit?" Yumi looked around worriedly while Ulrich shook his head. "No," He said, pointing to a blot in the distance. "He's over there, the purple dot near the tower."  
  
Jeremy stared as Odd got closer to the tower. How could someone who, 1. Was just a kid, and, 2. Hadn't ever been here before be this good? He shook his head, looking at the screen. "Okay Odd, the coast is clear, just relax, and walk through the wall." Odd looked at the sky, even with his excellent hearing, he couldn't tell where Jeremy's voice was coming from. "So... You want me, to walk THROUGH a wall?!?" Odd shook his head, "Well, if I can become a human/cat hybrid, I suppose walking through a wall should be easy- peasy!"  
  
Odd walked towards, and to his great astonishment, through the slightly cracked wall of the tower, opening his eyes to find himself on a blue pad that looked like a target with lines sticking out of it. "What do I do now Jeremy?" He looked around, instinctively stepping to the middle of the room, and was suddenly floating upward. "Well Odd, I'd say you just did it!"  
  
In the computer room, Jeremy looked slightly astonished at Odd's instinctive talent for Lyoko. "Now just pl-"Jeremy stopped talking when he saw Odd already doing this. Odd's eyes relaxed, lowering a bit as data flowed through them (like in chobits if you've ever seen that). "Code...Lyoko... ...hacking complete." Jeremy just stared at Odd, even as a bright light surrounded them, throwing them back into the past.  
  
-Flashback thingy-  
  
"Hey Odd!" A girl was standing next to him, holding out a lunchbox. "You really should eat something!" He felt puzzlement at this girl, what was she doing, the doctors had told him that he didn't need to eat. "Oh come on Odd, just 'cause someone says you can or can't do something, doesn't mean you have to listen!" He smiled, the action felt unused and alien to him. "Of course, Anna, if you say so." She smiled at him cutely once again, and they ate their lunch, two children in a laboratory, so out of place, and yet they were happy.  
  
-End Flashback Thingy-  
  
Author's Note:  
  
So, was it good? I just have to add in a strange plot twist to all of my stories, and my sense of humor is out of whack. In the last chapter, I was considering adding: Ulrich fell over flat on his face as the look hit him in the back of the head. To the part where I put 'Odd threw Ulrich an annoyed look' part.  
  
WWWWHEEEEEEHEEEEEEE!!! 


	5. Odd Potental

Yays! I finished the "guided" Part of my story, I must say, I was slightly surprised when one of my reviewers thought I was ending it there. That was merely like the first part, and rest assured, there WILL be more! So, once again, thankies to all my reviewers, especially you, Painful. Your stalker- like support has kept me into this story!  
  
A bright light filled Odd's vision as he opened his eyed cautiously. "Ouch." He hissed quietly, covering his eyes, the sun was positioned ever so conveniently in front of him, and it was burning with a vengeance. He got up, looking around only to find himself on the rooftop where he and his friends had eaten lunch.  
  
"'Bout time Odd." Said Ulrich to his left. "Yeah, even I don't take that long, you must hate time travel, huh." Yumi chuckled slightly, grinning at her slightly disorientated friend. Odd shook his head once to clear the cobwebs before settling his usual grin onto his face, still feeling slightly confused. "So...it wasn't a dream then?" He asked uncertainly. "Nope." The four friends descended the staircase as they heard the bell, Jeremy lagging behind a little bit.  
  
'But how in the world did he enter the code?' He thought, looking warily at his newest friend. 'I'm the only one who can do that, and it takes twice as long!' In front of him, Odd tripped over his own feet, and nearly fell down. Jeremy sweat-dropped, along with the others, all of them thinking back (or maybe forward) to when Odd had fought as if he had been born to do it (hint hint, big bone to the curious doggies).  
  
When they got to class, the teacher announced that they would be having a volcano experiment jamboree, and the class was happy. The four kids all but forgot their worries as they fooled around with the rest of the class (Odd putting an overdose of baking soda in Sissy's volcano so that it not only got her covered with red smelly gooze, but got her in trouble as well).  
  
Seeing as how the rest of the day is insignificant and boring, we'll just skip ahead to when they're all hanging out in Odd and Ulrich's room! "Hey Odd, I've been meaning to ask you a question about Lyoko." Odd looked over at Jeremy curiously. "Yeah, what is it?" Ulrich and Yumi, who had been getting dangerously close, turned their attention to their two friends.  
  
"Well, when you went into the tower, how'd you enter the code?" That caught the attention of the others while Odd just looked clueless. "Wasn't that what I was supposed to do?" The others looked at him as if he must have been joking. "Um...actually, you just need to touch your hand to the pad and I would have done the rest." Odd looked mildly surprised at this, but shrugged it off to his friends' shock. "Well, I've always had a gift with computers, I just accessed the code myself and removed the bugs from the system, you know, basic hacking 101." (Don't kill me, I know diddly-crap about computers, so this must sound incredibly stupid to anyone smarter than me...)  
  
Jeremy looked at Odd for a second before turning to the others. "Maybe...XANA switched him for a copy...?" The others nodded thoughtfully before they broke into laughter at Odd's expression. "Nope Jeremy, just looks like you've got yourself some competition!" Yumi laughed some more, patting Odd on the head. "Welcome to the team Odd!" The rest of the night was spent having fun, fooling around, and generally avoiding the subject of Odd being a frikin' hacker genius.  
  
----------------------------------------- Author's Note:  
  
Okay, I know that I haven't written in a while, and I'm really sorry about that. Sadly, I probably wont be posting another chapter for a while. My family is going to be taking a vacation, and I'll be back on the 3rd, so until then, bear with me. –sniff- Leaving...reviewers! No...! Mustn't...leave them...hanging! Nooooooo!  
  
Awesome quote: -From: Bothering Snape-  
  
Harry: Lets go bother Snape!  
Ron: Righto!  
Snape: I am Snape, the potions master  
Harry: Ready? Let's go bother him!  
Harry and Ron: -while hitting Snape- BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER  
Snape: Wait! Stop! No! Arg!  
Ron: That was fun!  
Harry: I liked the part where he stopped moving! -pause-  
Ron: Let's go do it again!  
Harry: Yeah! 


	6. Odd Meeting

Okay, next chapter! I got a few complaints that I didn't update fast enough (and you're al right about that) so, I beat the summer laziness out of myself to write this chapter!  
  
Everyone: Boo! Lazy ass! Me: SHADUP! Raifiel: Okay, enough sugar for you...we don't own anything code: Lyoko related, but we do own this plot, and a few things... Me: THE WORLD!!!  
  
And... On with the fic!  
  
A woman paced the room distractedly, glancing at the door occasionally as if waiting for something. The door opened, sliding backwards into the wall as a young girl entered the room. The woman looked at the girl, but she shook her head. "We couldn't find him. We've been searching for six years, mother, even I'm starting to have my doubts!" The girl flopped down into a chair sitting before a computer, and her mother took a seat in a chair next to her.  
  
"I thought you said that this would be simple Mom, are we ever going to find him?" The girl's eyes started to redden with unshed tears as her mother looked on in pity. "I don't know dear, the tracking device malfunctioned only a year after we released him into the care of my sister and that id- I mean Falda, and they disappeared a year after that. All leads are gone, and we don't even know where to start." She shook her head, pulling a bottle of aspirin from a pocket in her lab coat and taking two. "We just have to do this systematically."  
  
The girl got up slowly; obviously not satisfied with the answer she had been given. As she was almost to the door, her mother stopped her. "Anna, I want you to go to a school, meet some children, it seems as if Odd was your only friend. I've already signed you up, and you'll be going at the start of next month, okay?" Anna sighed. "What ever mom..." And she left the room, reflecting on her old friend and how she wished she could find him, even if she had to give up everything.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Odd ran as fast as he could down the track, slightly ahead of Ulrich as the two ran their fourth lap. The children were in gym class, and Odd was very good at running. Very. Ulrich panted as they rounded the corner for their last lap, staring incredulously at Odd who was only slightly out of breath and still keeping at it. Near the back of the pack of wheezing children, Jeremy looked on, smirking at the expression on Ulrich's face as he watched Odd pull ahead and be first one past the finish point.  
  
The rest of the kids pulled in as Odd caught the small bit of breath that he had lost, and groaned as they were assigned their stretches. Ulrich really wished that he had Odd's natural affinity for all things cruel and unusual, as said child finished up and was eager for more.  
  
Somehow, Jeremy had gotten a pass to get out of doing anything other than beginning exercises, as he claimed to have asthma, and while all his friends knew he didn't, they weren't telling. Yumi wasn't in this class, because she got gym credit for her martial arts lessons taken after school.  
  
After classes, they all decided to go down to a local Dairy Queen that was only a few blocks down from the school. "So, tell me Odd, how is it that you're so freaking good at sports!?!" By the time he had finished the sentence, Ulrich was waving his arms in a most undignified way, and Odd was backing up slightly to the other side of the sidewalk...where he immediately walked right into someone.  
  
"Oh...sorry miss!" Odd picked up the girl and helped he gather her scattered belongings. "That's alright, it was my fault for not paying attention." The girl smiled sweetly before walking on before Odd could point out that it had been he who was walking backwards. "Well, Odd!" Ulrich had apparently forgotten about his jealously, and Yumi and Jeremy sweat dropped. "That was a really nice girl, don't ya' think?" He nudged Odd and winked. These implications were lost on the naive Odd, but sent Jeremy and Yumi into smothered snickering. "Yeah, I hope we can meet her again!"  
  
The others looked at Odd for a second, wondering how a boy who could rip through hordes of monsters in Lyoko, could be so clueless in the real world. "What?" They all shook it off, telling the poor Odd that it was nothing, and headed off to the kingdom of delights, aka, Dairy Queen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Anna walked through the halls, using the aid of a map to find her way through the labyrinth called a school building. When she at last made it to the principle's office, she found a girl waiting outside, apparently not in a friendly mood. Anna walked in, trying her best to ignore the stare of the unfriendly girl.  
  
School info and supplies where a short affair, and the principle called in, to her horror, the sourpuss from the hall. "Anna, this is my daughter, Sissy, she'll be showing you to your dorm, and giving you a quick tour of the building." As she left the room, Sissy spoke, "I'm Sissy, I hate doing this, so let's get this over with." Only slightly shocked by her attitude, Anna quickly adjusted to the situation. "That's okay, you can just show me to my dorm. I don't need you to show me around." The other girl gave a relieved sigh and swiftly switched directions.  
  
They reached a huge building, adjacent to another identical one. "That," Sissy said, pointing to the first building, "Is the girls' building, and that," She then pointed to the second, where if you looked closely, you could see a pair of boxers hanging out of a third story room, "Is the boys' building." She said the word 'boys' as if it were some kind of foul word, and Anna assumed that an unpleasant clash with a boy had caused this (points at Odd and everyone cheers).  
  
"So...I'll be going now." Sissy headed into the building and Anna followed, giving just enough space between her and the other girl so that the haze of unpleasantness didn't smother her. She reached her dorm and placed her things down, noting that she had gotten a one-occupant room. "Well, guess I better call Mom and tell her I made it." Anna rolled her eyes before picking up the phone and dialing the lab's number.  
  
"Hello, Biogenetics Lab. How may I help you." The tone oozed boredom, and Anna resisted the urge to sigh. "This is Anna, may I speak to my mom?" In a matter of seconds, her mom was on. "Hey honey, how's it going? I don't have much time to talk, so we may have to cut this short." "Hey Mom, just called to say I made it. Since you're SO busy, I guess I'll go." And she hung up. Anna was like that. Trying to fall onto her bed, she tripped on a suitcase and promptly fell to the ground. Curses filled the hall, and many girls in passing wondered what kind of lunatic they had gotten this time.  
  
------------------------------------------ Author's note:  
  
Yeah, I know that this has been a long time coming, and I AM sorry. To my loyal stalker, Painful, don't go! I love your reviews! I must say this chapter isn't up to par, but the next chapter will have some action!  
Thanx for your support,  
  
Raifiel 


	7. Anna

Yays! I got quite a few reviews to this story, so I'm really happy! (And high off of brownies...) I'm very sad that I still haven't gotten my chapterly review from painful, WHERE ARE YOU PAINFUL!?! I NEED YOU!!! In other news...shut the hell up Carlyn (my sister...she reviewed...) But seriously, I love every single one of you guys who read this and like it, you may have noticed that my last real chapter wasn't very funny, and I'll make an effort to add some laughage to this chapter!  
  
Also, I figured that I haven't done this in a while, so I'm going to do a disclaimer.  
  
I do not own Code Lyoko, but a few details in this fic are totally and completely factored by my magnificent imagination (modest much, are we?).  
  
Odd, Ulrich, and Jeremy were all in their first period class together. It was too bad that Yumi wasn't, 'cause she could have met the new student coming in that day, and because god was a mysterious being, she only had science, social studies, and lunch with her best friends, who had all of their classes together.  
  
Now, because the author was starting to ramble about the stupidity of the Frenchmen (no offence to French people) who made this show, we'll move right on to the point where class started. Odd and his friends were all in seats next to each other, and chatting away happily, not noticing the bell, and then having to be told to shut up and pay attention, more or less.  
  
"Now class, it's my pleasure to introduce to you the new student I told you about yesterday." 'She told us about a new student?' Odd whispered to his friends, they simply rolled their eyes and nodded slightly. The teacher opened the door to admit a girl with blonde hair and blue, nearly silver eyes, to walk in.  
  
"Hello, my name is Anna Kantii, and I came here from America!" Smiling slightly at her new classmates, her eyes caught on the boy that she had run into the day before. Waving slightly, she concluded her introduction. "It's very nice to meet you all." Looking at the teacher, who was staring very hard at Odd, as if expecting him to jump up and do the hula with his shirts off, she coughed slightly, getting her attention.  
  
Sighing slightly, the teacher pointed resignedly at the group of children that she had seen yesterday. "You can go sit next to...urg, Odd." Anna sat down after the boy had raised his hand, not really paying attention to his name, as she was getting some very stalker-esque stares from a couple of boys, and wanted to get the hell away from center stage.  
  
Smiling once again at the boy and his friends, she turned around, paying very little attention to the lesson, seeing as how she had learned this stuff way back when she was ten. (I think they' re fourteen...) Halfway through the lesson, she noticed the boy with girlish clothes, and the boy with a big forehead weren't paying much attention either, having opted to do their assigned homework for that night instead. Anna decided that this was a good idea, and joined them, laughing slightly when Odd was called up to the board to do a problem, and did it perfectly, obviously disappointing the teacher, who had hoped to catch Odd unprepared once, JUST ONCE! Since he had shown up and, while being a stupid (not literally) little punk, still managed to ace every class.  
  
After class, the children were free to talk among themselves while a short free period took place. Many kids scrambled to finish their homework, and a few walked up to Jeremy and Odd, asking to copy their work. While Jeremy simply declined, Odd always seemed to enjoy ensuring that the kids never tried again. "Copy my homework?!" He would shout to the classroom, and a few children would giggle, knowing what was coming next.  
  
If you were a smart kid, you would have run then, but some kids were dumb. Odd would then wave their homework around in their face, explaining SLOWLY just how to do the problems. Jeremy shook his head. Odd would have made an excellent tutor if he weren't so... he wouldn't call it mean spirited, just, impatient, perhaps. He couldn't really explain Odd. People seemed attracted to him, even when he did things like, say, mess with the wiring so that the boys' locker room only gave cold water. Or perhaps the time he had rigged the fire alarm to go off during last period, sprinklers and all.  
  
Jeremy's favorite memory of Odd's art of extreme screwing was when a boy from another school had mistaken Odd for a girl, and Odd had played along, till an embarrassing climax where Odd explained it to him, in a restaurant, with a lot of people. Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi, who had known what Odd was going to do immediately, had followed them to watch. Earlier that day, Odd had been complaining that if one more person called him a girl, he was going to do something drastic.  
  
So anyway, Odd scared off all would be copiers, and turned his attention to the new girl. "Hi, we met yesterday!" Odd smiled at the girl, and Ulrich took out a notepad. The girl smiled back, carefully looking at each of them. "Yes, I suppose we did bump into each other, didn't we? My name, as you know, is Anna, what's yours?" She stared for a second at the group of kids in front of her again, taking note of the brown-haired child writing in a notepad, and looking extremely scary, chuckling every few seconds.  
  
Jeremy stepped forward, stomping on Ulrich's foot in a not-so-gentle reminder to avoid scaring the new students. "My name's Jeremy, this is Ulrich, and that's Odd. We have another friend, but she's not in this class." Anna stopped listening when he said Odd. Odd? As in her best friend Odd who had mysteriously disappeared a few years back? That Odd?  
  
Taking another look at the outgoing boy in front of her and comparing it to the shy, reclusive friend from when they were little, she mentally shook her head. "Nah..." She said out loud, causing the others to look at her as if questioning her sanity. She looked up, and seeing their looks, realized that she had said that last part out loud. "Um..." But at that point, the whole building shook, and when she looked up, the kids who had been sitting right next to her, were gone.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, so I lied, there wasn't anything cool in this chapter, heck; I didn't even put in a flashback! There will be fighting next chapter, and of course, there'll be something unique about the new girl. As I've made obvious, Odd and Anna are connected, and if pairings ensue, they'll be Odd/Anna, and Ulrich/Yumi, Aelita won't be in this fic, so either Jeremy's left out, or another OC comes into play.  
  
I just remembered a time when a teacher thought I was a boy (I have short hair and tend to slump)  
  
Teacher: Are you Mariana?  
Me: Nope, I'm Devon  
Teacher: Oh, sorry.  
Me: For what?  
Teacher: Well, I thought you were a girl, but I guess that's what you get for being a pretty boy!  
Everyone Else In the Room: -laughs like crazy-  
Me: But –blush- I AM a girl!  
Teacher: Bu- I-I thought! That is...Devon is a girl AND a boy name and- well...-looks down-  
  
This is SO funny, I tell it everyone I meet, once we're friends. And since in my other fics, I like to put a funny quote at the end of each chapter, I thought I should at least do one every few chapters on this one.  
  
Thanks for reading this once again! And once again... .... PAINFULLLLLLL!!! COME BAAAAACK!!! –sob-  
  
Raifiel: Uhm... yeah, well thanks for reading, and please review too, they help us right more stuff..Soooo...yeah, bye! 


	8. Odd Friend

'K, I had an excuse for not writing for eternity, but as I'm sure no one REALLY cares, I'm just going to get on with the fic. Oh yeah. Someone e- mailed me asking if Odd was going to be gay...To that person (who also asked if Odd was from America) I simply wish to say, read the chapter more closely and read my author's notes, you'll learn a lot. Now! On with the fic!  
  
Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich ran down the trembling halls and out onto the school grounds, the whole area seeming to be caught in a minor earthquake, and as many people were running too, they were easily able to run into the factory without being noticed. "Jeez, Xana really did it this time, what's he got, a freaking horde of elephants?!?" Odd seemed to shake even more than the walls around him as he exploded in true cat-like fury.  
  
"No, Odd." Jeremy shook his head once as they ran into the computer room, "I'd say some kind of Tyrannosaurus...either that, or something extremely fat..." They all paused for a moment, Jeremy in his chair of computer goodness, and Odd and Ulrich with one foot in their pods to imagine an obese T-rex feebly trying to catch them. "Heheheheh..."  
  
Well, after that disturbing yet hilarious mental picture, Odd and Ulrich stepped into their pods and Jeremy entered the coordinates. "Okay guys, ready or not! Transfer!" So our jolly crew of heroes entered the virtual really and started running.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Anna looked around, frantically searching for a way out of the building. The building wasn't looking like it would hold up well, and she didn't think that hiding under one's desk was going to help anyone in this situation. One of the windows shattered suddenly, and she was off, jumping clear of the classroom without so much as a scrape from the sharp glass.  
  
Once outside, she looked around until she spotted a girl running into the forest. "Well, that's suspicious alright!" She muttered to herself as she followed the girl in black. Everyone knew to stay in open areas during an earthquake. She stumbled a bit as another tremor shook through the earth, and when she looked up again, the girl was gone. "What the-? Damnit!" Closer examination, though, showed a manhole quite wide enough for a kid to get through, so of course, she hopped right in.  
  
Landing at the bottom without so much as a grunt, she followed the girl, who seemed too worried to notice her. They climbed up some more steps, then entered an old factory that had obviously been closed down a long while ago. The girl walked over to the elevator and stepped in. Anna ducked out of site, and as the elevator started moving down, jumped silently onto the top. The elevator stopped, and after the girl had gotten out, Anna opened the emergency exit, and entered the elevator, slipping through the doors just as they were shutting. "It's times like these that I'm glad that I tagged along with Odd." Hiding behind a crate, she looked on to one of the craziest things she had ever seen.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Odd and Ulrich had just come into site of the tower when a small horde of spider-like things attacked them. "Aaaand the welcoming committee has arrived!" Shouted Odd gleefully as he hopped into the fray, attacking anything that moved. In a matter of seconds, the horde was a cloud of data, swirling around aimlessly. Odd sighed...and choked on the data. "Ack! Urg, well aside from the choking, that was REALLY easy."  
  
Ulrich shook his head, he had fought and struggled against a small portion of the pack, and had half of his life points drained, he didn't understand how Odd did it. "Well, there's the tower, Odd, do your stuff!" Jeremy's nervous voice floated out of nowhere, but was suddenly changed to that of relief. "Oh, Yumi! Your okay! Odd is heading to the tower now, so you can just sit back, you encounter any trouble?"  
  
Odd had already left for the tower, so Ulrich decided to sit around and listen to the conversation. Ever since Odd had gotten there, their crisis' had become simple 'things that are stupid'. Even Odd, who was still caught up in the whole idea of a virtual world, was starting to complain of the repetitiveness. If they wanted to, they could even go on vacations because Odd had made a portable pod, and Jeremy had outfitted his computer with a surveillance system long ago.  
  
Coming back to the land of the mentally stable, Ulrich tuned into the conversation. "-A new student in class today, that girl Odd bumped into the other day!" This voice was obviously Jeremy's. "Oh really? Did he like her?" The emphasis on like made it very obvious what the two were thinking, "Oh yeah, they hit it off immediately!" He could hear snickering.  
  
You see, all three of these children met each other on a 'make your own web page' assignment, and they had chosen a matchmaking theme, they just still have the slight habit of picking out possible couples...It'll wear off someday... So ANYWAY! Suddenly there was a noise and a new voice entered the fray. "Are you guys, who have JUST met me, trying to pair me up with your friend?!? And what is all this anyway?!"  
  
Ulrich, Jeremy, and Yumi gasped. "A-Anna!" All three said in unison, just then, a voice echoed around them, "Code.... Lyoko.... Hacking Complete" And a bright light blinded them.  
  
-Flashback thingy-  
  
Anna walked down the halls, searching for the lab where her injured friend was being monitored. It had been an accident, Odd had been taken to be examined by scientists around the world, and she had been allowed to come to, but as she was crossing the street with Odd, a car had come right at her. He had gotten her out of the way, but taken the blow himself. She cringed slightly, remembering the scene as Odd was sent flying, twirling through the air before landing heavily on his side a few yards away.  
  
Her eyes started to water up, but she wiped the tears away before entering the code to access the lab. Walking in, she noticed the scientists talking in a circle, and the empty tube that should have held Odd. "Um...excuse me? Can you tell me where my friend is?" She asked timidly, tugging on one of the scientists' lab coats. "Uh, your...friend?" The man looked down at her before the chuckling of a few of the other's drew both their attention.  
  
"She means project O. D. D., she's the one that enhances his personality drive." A young woman stepped forward and crouched down to Anna's eye level. "He has to go away for a while honey, but he'll be back soon!" "Really?" Hope filled eyes looked up at the woman, "Of course!" And the girl was content, because Odd had never let her down before.  
  
-End flashback thingy-  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
So? How was that? I put in some Lyoko, and I introduced some more of Anna and Odd's pasts! I hope you enjoyed, and I promise to put in at least one new chapter before school restarts! See ya!  
Raifiel 


	9. Odd News

Yays! I'll keep my promise and have this chap up before school! Even though I'm cutting it kind of close...Oh WELL! So, I will take this time to thank all of you that have read and/or reviewed this fiction. It means a lot to me that people take time out of their day to read an amateur's works. Thankies!

So on with the fic!

------------------------

Anna jerked her head up as she found herself standing in front of the door to a classroom, a quick look at the clock hanging from the ceiling down the hall told her that this was her first period. 'Wh- what?' she thought frantically, looking into the room, and noticing the words 'NEW STUDENT' written on the chalk board as children ran about the room, goofing off.

The bell rang, and the she could hear something akin to 'SHUT THE HELL UP YOU BRATS!' and then the room got quiet. 'Huh? But, this happened already!' The teacher said something else, walked over, and opened the door. "Come on in dear." She said in a much different voice than before. "Go ahead and introduce yourself to the class."

She looked about the room, spotting Odd and his three matchmaker friends, talking quietly between themselves before looking at her and paying attention. "Um.." She said quietly, looking at the strange children who had been in that factory. 'Hey, wait, maybe that was all a dream!' She thought, suddenly struck with an idea. 'I mean, what are the chances of a guy being named Odd? And a factory with strange kids in it? Ha! I MUST have been dreaming!'

Smiling at the students, she introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Anna Kantii, and I'm from America, it's very nice to meet you all!" She looked over at the teacher to be told where to sit, and once again found her staring at Odd. "You can sit next to...Urg. Odd." The woman said, and though Anna was still shocked, she sat by him, not waiting for him to raise his hand. Mystified, and becoming doubtful in her explanations for the strange turn of events, she waited till break for a chance to talk to Odd.

------------------------------------

At break, Odd didn't bother with the kids asking to copy his homework, and simply declined like Jeremy. She, along with quite a few people in the class looked at Odd with surprise on their faces. After that, he turned around to face her. "Hi, I'm Odd! We met yesterday!" He smiled at her, and she looked suspiciously at him. "Didn't I see you guys before that flash of light?"

Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich stared in surprise at her. "Wha-What?" Odd said, a nervous twitch in his face and voice. "We only met yesterday, I b-bumped into you!" The others nodded, but Anna continued. "Your voice was coming out of nowhere." She said, pointing at Odd, "And you were sitting in a computer, though I can't figure out how." She pointed at Ulrich. "And you and another girl were talking about hooking me up with Odd!" She said, pointing furiously at Jeremy with one hand while the other balled itself into a fist. Odd also glared at his friends, "Is that SO, Jeremy?" He said while Jeremy recoiled in fear from the combined efforts of Odd and Anna.

Then Anna looked around, confused. "Hey, isn't there supposed to be an earthquake right about now?" The others shook their heads. "Um, that is...we...fixed...it?" Odd ended his sentence, stumbling over a way to explain how it worked. Jeremy shook his head and smiled at Anna before glancing at the others, where it seemed an unheard agreement was made. "Look, there's no way we can explain it here, but after school, how about you meet us at the bench by the soccer field?" Anna nodded and the others smiled, "We'll explain everything there." And the agreement was sealed.

----------------------------------

In her dorm after dinner, Anna went over everything she had learned. It was strange that she was the only person who had remembered anything after a XANA attack, and the others had thought that this might mean that she was meant to be part of the team.

/Flashback/

At the bench, the others were gathered around. Anna noticed the black haired girl, Yumi that she had followed into the factory. They all sat down, and after a loud debate and a short scuffle, Jeremy told her all about it.

After absorbing all of the information and a large smoothie that Odd had conjured seemingly out of nowhere, she asked them about the details and pulled out a sketchbook, quickly drawing sketches of them each. One by one, they described themselves and their specialties, with Anna writing down every detail, and adjusting her drawings to their descriptions till she had a complete analysis on each of them.

Odd leaned over her shoulder, looking at the pages in front of them. He noted humorously, the margin notes on Yumi's and Jeremy's said things like, 'Pervert' and, 'Sicko'. Along Ulrich's margin was, 'Scary' and the lyrics to the matchmaker song from Fiddler on the Roof. Odd got to his, but Anna quickly gathered all the papers up before he could see them. "Odd, don't be so nosey about other people's work!" she snapped slightly as she stuffed the papers out of sight. "But, I wanted to see what you wrote about me!" He cried indignantly, putting on a false puppy dog look, crouching down and bringing his hands up into the begging position.

The others watched this carefully, noticing the slight redness around Anna's cheeks; though unbeknownst to their strange, strange minds it was from embarrassment, not 'cause she liked Odd.

The children had gotten into a rousing game of Tackle Odd, when Anna's cell phone rang. "Just a sec' guys, I think it's from my mom." Turning around and walking a few yards away, she pressed the button and put it up to her ear.

"Hello, this is Anna." She wasn't at all shocked to hear her mother's voice at the other end, but what came next sent her world for a spin. "Anna! You won't believe this strange, totally coincidental event!" Anna raised her eyebrow slightly. "It just so happens that we've narrowed proge- I mean Odd's location down to the general part of France that you're in! Totally coincidental, I swear!" (Yes, a plot device, I just couldn't flounder on before getting to the point like shows such as YuGiOh -damn filler episodes- and DBZ -and DB, and DBGT-)

Anna's other eyebrow raised itself, even though her mind was completely elsewhere. What were the chances that a boy, whose name was Odd, looked quite similar to her old friend, and had a virtual manifestation that was identical to the transformation Her Odd went through when going to battle mode, WASN'T the person they were looking for? "Um...Wow Mom!" She said in her best, 'I'm not hiding anything from you, I swear I know nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU!' voice. "Erm...Well, I'll tell you if I see him!"

She could hear it in her Mom's voice; she was about to do something drastic. 'Ooooooh crap.' Thought Anna, preparing for the storm. "Oh, don't worry honey!" Her mom practically squealed into the phone. "I'm going to come over and stay with you in France! That way, we can find him twice as fast!"

Anna glanced over at Odd, who was currently being sat upon by Jeremy and Ulrich, looking fairly put out. "Uh, that's...great Mom! I'll see you when you get here, bye!" And after an excited farewell from her mother, Anna started panicking. 'I don't think Odd even KNOW'S that he's ODD! He would have recognized ME at least!' She thought broodingly as she tucked her cell phone back into her bag and walked slowly back to her friends who were once again trying to catch Odd, who had climbed up a tree.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" She yelled, approaching the tree where Odd was taking refuge. "My mom's coming to visit me, so you guys get to meet her!" The façade of cheerfulness seemed to work, as no one had noticed her worries yet. "Cool! We've pretty much met everyone but Odd's parents, and seeing as how they live in America, we probably won't get to see 'em till the end of the year." Jeremy had started to rant again, so everybody sat down to listen. "Ulrich's parents visit every now and then to watch him play soccer, so we've met them, and Yumi lives with her parents, they live about two miles away." Anna thought for a second before asking. "What about your parents, Jeremy? Where are they?" "Oh Jeremy's parents travel a lot, so we only see pictures of them from e-mails" Odd said, waving his hand in circles as the others nodded.

"Well that explains all of you guys' parents, and I suppose I should talk about mine." Anna said as Odd gave her a 'no duh' look and promptly had his feet stepped on by three meddling friends. Ignoring the actions of her friends, she went on. "My parents worked as scientists for the American government, but when I was four, my dad died in an accident connected to a very important project..." (Role the memory please)

Flashback/memory

Anna watched excitedly from behind thick glass as a group of scientists including her father worked on what looked like a regular boy about her age. Behind her, her mother stood, excitement and worry running through her. This was to be the last finishing touch to what would be the biggest breakthrough in both unnatural human reproduction and warfare in the history of the world.

But to Anna, this was simply watching as her new big brother was being perfected. She had been told a few days ago that she would be in the presence of this boy for the next few years, and she couldn't wait. It was lonely being the only child in the whole place, but because she was needed for this, she was allowed to stay.

Down below them, the doctors had inserted something into the boy's brain, but while she thought this would hurt the boy, her mother assured her that he would be perfectly fine. They were placing a strange substance into the place where they had cut through the skull, and she watched, entranced, as the wound healed immediately and the hair grew back. The men in the room seemed to relax some, until the boy started moving. He got up, totally unaffected by any of the restraints placed on him, and as she watched, his ears transformed into those of a cats, and a purple tail with lavender stripes (the same as his ears) seemed to flow out of his back.

Anna was suddenly rushed out of the room, and the last thing she saw was her mother working frantically at a computer as flecks of dark red liquid spotted the glass window. Her mother had come out of the room an hour later, her eyes red as she led her daughter down the hall. "Mommy, isn't the other way faster? And why are you so sad?" The child looked up at the woman, wide eye curious. "Oh, it's just that...you father had to...go away, far away dear." "But he'll be back, right Mommy?"

There was a silence that the girl took for an 'I don't know', so she switched the subject. "Will I be able to se my new brother soon!?" And the woman broke into sobs. "Yes dear, at least HE wasn't for nothing..." And the two got into the car, and they went home.

End flashback/memory -1-

"Wow...Sorry." The group sat, subdued. Just then, the children heard the bell for dinner, and they walked off towards the dining hall.

/End the...um...overall flashback/

Anna curled up slightly in her bed, reliving her father's death had been harsh, and after she had learned just how he had died, she was surprised to find that she did not hate Odd in the least. She had walked up to him the day after her discovery, thinking about what had happened, wondering if he knew about it. He had simply asked if she wanted to play some games, had suggested tag, and look at her with those eyes, and she had thrown the notion out the window.

Now the girl curled up in her covers, worrying over the obstacles yet to come, like how she was going to keep Odd out of trouble when her mom arrived, or how she was going to see if, by some strange miracle (or curse), this Odd was not the war machine of the military and her old best friend that every nation in the world wanted to get their hands on. 'Please, if there is a god out there, just let everything turn out okay.' And the girl turned over, falling into a troubled sleep.

--------------------------------------------

1) Okay, I just want to point out that there is no way that Anna would explain all this to them, especially when one of those kids she's explaining it to is obviously the guy who killed her dad. She just gave a general overview of the story, but I know we all like to hear the juicy details, so I added in the extensive version just for you guys!

Okay, so that is the new chapter! I hope you all like it, 'cause I'm worn out! I had to go pick up my schedule today, and let me tell you, waiting through those lines and trying to find my way through the ninth grade center, along with all the construction wasn't fun at all!

Thanks for reading as always! Please review, because reviews make me feel motivated! One last note, I think that this was the longest chapter that I've ever done on this fic! Woot! Yeah! Yatta! Yaaahhhh I'm pooped out...

Tiredly yours,

Raifiel C. Smitheson


	10. Odd Trouble

Hey guys, it's labor day weekend, and while my family just went through something rough, I decided that now would be a good time to hunker down and work! So I may get two chapters in this weekend, I don't know but what ever, 'cause I'm writing, right? On with the fic!

Anna smiled nervously at her mom as the two regarded each other with varying feelings. Her mother had just stepped out of her private jet, and they were waiting for the car to come. "It's good to see ya mom." Anna said, giving a half-cocked smile in the general direction of her mother. "It's great to see you too, honey."

It wasn't that great. Anna had stayed up the night before, worrying. Her mother had called her the previous day with the news that she would be assisting Anna's science teacher for a year, and while this should have called for at least a "congratulations", Anna was too worried about her mother recognizing the boy that she sat next to in class. Said boy was currently with his friends for a stroll about town, but that only stopped him from meeting her mom today. Anna knew confrontation was imminent.

The two got into the cab, and after giving the address to the driver, settled back for a long, long drive home. Anna sighed, this was going to be one helluva year.

Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich, and Yumi were walking through the shadier part of town, looking around wearily. "Man Ulrich, I'm thinking we should turn back now." Odd said, staring at a sign that read, 'Beware of (and here, 'lion' was scratched out as if someone had got at it with a knife) Dog'. A group of older teens was exiting a building, looking like hell spawn. Odd and the others were already trying to sneak away, but the juvenile delinquents had started to close in.

Looking around desperately, Ulrich spotted some metal pipes and a few pieces of ply wood. (Plywood is like sheets of wood chips, so I thought they would make nice weapons) Handing the plywood to Yumi, he gave the others one pipe each. Jeremy struggled with his slightly; he wasn't used to things like this. He wasn't a warrior for heaven's sake that was the others'! But seeing the teen's practically right on top of them, and his friends determined faces, he steadied his grip and got ready.

"Hey, punks! What're ya doin' on our turf?" The leader was a man with 'peach fuzz' platinum blonde hair and five eyebrow piercings. Not attractive. The rest seemed to be your usual punks. The problem is that there were five of them and only four of our heroes. If only Anna were here. Odd stepped forward, taking the role of leader for the group. "Don't worry, we were just leaving." He said, sinking slowly into a pose he had seen Ulrich take dozens of times in Lyoko.

The punks sneered, advancing forward as the others did their best to assume battle poses (Jeremy had no idea what he was doing). "We didn't ask where you were goin', just why you're here." The leader lunged at Odd, fists raised.

And suddenly.

Odd smirked.

The thin boy hopped into the air with all the grace of the cat that he was, and landed squarely on the leader's head. Giving the man a good solid whack on the head, he hopped off and smirked once again at the others. "Hey guys...You DO remember that we can use them here, right?" Ulrich smirked too and suddenly split into three, and Yumi soon sunk into the familiar battle pose that she had used so many times in Lyoko, Jeremy backed up. He was certain that the others had this under control; after all, Odd had already taken out the leader. Take a snake's head and its body will soon follow, as the old saying went.

He looked to the battle to see his friends kicking some serious bad boy butt, but something was missing. Where was the leader? He should be lying on the ground as a strike to the head would do to any mortal. Something was suddenly pressed against his throat, and the battle stopped. Jeremy knew what was happening, and his mind desperately searched for a way out.

"Now, anyone moves, and this wimp gets it!" Jeremy's mind detachedly noticed that the others looked pretty bent up, even with their Lyoko powers. Odd was being held down by two of them, Ulrich looked like he'd had the metal pipe brutally knocked from his hands (this hurts, trust me. And it leaves bruises!) and been hit in the stomach with it, and Yumi was being sat upon by one of the punks. Things didn't look good.

Odd growled lowly and the leader continued to gloat (ooh! Look! I beat kids five years younger than me! Durrr.) and looked around. A little part of him was telling him to be reasonable and wait, but the majority of him was itching to beat the crap out of these punks. The situation was getting bad, the man holding Jeremy did not look in a lenient mood, and Odd wasn't either. The man drew his knife away from Jeremy's neck, but Odd knew he had to act now.

No one knew what happened next. One minute Odd was lying squashed underneath the bulk of the two men; next, he was flying at the leader, claws outstretched... Wait. Claws? Odd was soaring through the air in his Lyoko form, letting out an almost inhuman screech. The man didn't stand a chance. Odd slashed the man across the chest and grabbed Jeremy, changing back to normal as he did so, and hopped away.

Everyone stared at Odd as he landed gracefully a few feet away...Then collapsed. The other men ran for their lives as Ulrich grabbed Odd and the he and the others fled too. No one knew what happened, but they all had a suspicion that this wasn't all Lyoko at work here. The kids made it to the school and even into Ulrich and Odds' dorm room without being caught. Now all they could do was patch up their wounds and wait for Odd to wake up.

A beeping filled the apartment as Anna helped her mom unpack. Her mother rushed to one of her suitcases and reached in. "Oh!" She exclaimed, looking stricken. "It-It's Odd! He activated his abilities!" Anna drew in an almost inaudible gasp and reached for her cell phone. This was NOT good.

Author's note:

So, how was that? I hope it was good, 'cause I feel like I've just sinned against myself with this. It feels too....cliché. If you have comments, flames, or compliments, please review.

Raifiel: What? No witty comments? No bad jokes? That bad news hit you hard girl!

Me: Shut it Rei.


	11. Odd Happenings

Heehee! Howdy guys! Yup, the old school-bo strikes again, so now I've got enough time to do it! Here's the next chap, though I'm not sure it's too good...Well! That's for you guys to decide! In other news, OH MY GOD! PAINFUL'S BACK! YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! Cummon everybody, lets do the happy dance! Doo Doodoo doooodoo doo! So anyways, on with the fic!

Briiiiing...Briiiing....Briiing... Ulrich picked up his cell phone, walking to a corner of the small dorm room. "Hello?" He queried, not really in the mood for friendly chats at the moment. "Ulrich? Great! Umm...You know my mom?" Anna's voice sounded panicked as she ranted on,

"Yeah?"

"Well, she's headed towards your dorm. You might want to pretend no one's there, okay?"

"What? Anna, what the heck's going on? Something happened-"

"To Odd, yeah, I know. He went kitty on someone's ass, didn't he."

"Uh...Yeah, but Anna, how do you-"

"No time to explain now, just lock the door, and don't answer it if someone knocks, okay?"

"But-"

"OKAY?"

"Fine! But you have some explaining to do when we get the chance."

"Fine. Whatever. Just don't answer the door."

And Anna hung up, her mother had left the house all of six minutes ago, so Ulrich still had the time to tell the others and get everyone settled down. Anna bit her nail slightly, Odd hadn't been in his battle form in the real world for what must've been years, so the strain probably caused him to black out. 'Odd...what have you gotten us into this time?' And the girl went back to unpacking her mother's things.

Ulrich turned around to see Jeremy and Yumi staring at him, so he quickly explained the issue to his two friends as he locked the door and closed the shutters. "So...we just have to sit here for a while? What if Odd wakes up? And how does Anna know so much about Odd?" Ulrich leaned against the wall as he got comfortable on his bed, "Yes, we just sit around. I don't know, and I don't know." Yumi spun idly in circles as Jeremy sat next to Ulrich, and Odd lay motionless on his bed.

The three had been sitting there for another five minutes, when there was an urgent knocking on the door. A woman's anxious voice, slightly muffled by the door, called out. "O-Odd? Are you in there sweetie? Odd, please answer me!" Jeremy looked at Ulrich, puzzled. "Do you think she's his mom or something?" He whispered to Ulrich. The other boy shook his head silently, "Anna wouldn't have told us not to open the door if she meant well..." Ulrich trailed off as the knocking halted, and they could hear the woman pressing her ear to the door. The children held their breath, but the sound of footsteps were heard, and the woman withdrew.

"Ah, Miss Kantii, why are you in the dorms?" The unmistakable voice of Jim was heard as the woman stepped hastily away from the dorm room. "Ah I was just...looking for my daughter's room! But that's okay! Could you show me to my classroom?" Much to the children's relief, the woman and Jim walked away, and just in time. Odd let out a soft groan as he rolled over, bumping into Yumi, who had taken up residence beside him, and woke up.

"Huwah?" The unintelligible remark caught the attention of all present. "O-odd? Are you okay?" Yumi said cautiously as Odd looked blearily at them, swiveling his head in her general direction, he cocked his head to the side in the epitome of cuteness. "Um, what? Excuse me, but who are you guys? Where's Anna!?" Looking around wildly, he got up, but stumbled back on to the bed. "O-odd?" "W-Where am I" Who are you guys?" Odd's voice was starting to get panicky, and even Jeremy could tell he was about to blow his top.

"Odd? It's okay, calm down. "I'm Jeremy, remember? This is Ulrich and that's Yumi, we're your friends." Jeremy said in a soft voice, trying to calm Odd down. They all winced as Jeremy's slow approach was rewarded with claws extending from Odd's fingernails, and the bed underneath him making a noise akin to a popped balloon. "Um...Anna!" The name seemed to calm the boy down, and Ulrich eagerly continued. "Yeah! Anna! I can call her and get her down here if you like, Odd!"

The only sign he got was a retraction of claws, but Ulrich took it as a yes. He looked briefly at Yumi and Jeremy before taking out his cell phone and pushing the redial button. After a few rings, the phone picked up.

"Yes"

"Hey, it's me, Ulrich."

"Ulrich? Is she gone?"

"Yeah, she left about five minutes ago, listen Anna! We've got a problem on our hands..."

"What is it? What happened?

"It's Odd"

"In which way?" Came the slightly exasperated reply.

Well, that's the end of the chapter! I'm sorry it took so long, but school is kinda evil, and I know a lot of you are just ready to wring my neck out, but I got it! Oh, and if you want to see something funny, go to www. Potterpuppetpals .com do please remove the spaces in between the periods..It's REALLY funny!

Oh yeah, please review, believe it of not, Reviews motivate me....PAINFUL!!! woot


	12. Odd Memories

Okay, so I'm back! I know I've been gone for a while, but I didn't get much of a response for ANY of my stories, so I just stuck to reading for a while. Please, please, PLEASE! Review! I like it; it feeds my soul and calms my heart to know that others recognize my efforts to entertain them!

Well, I own not, this story's origin…and on with the fic!

&$())#($&!(&!($)!()!&$!($&!($!)!#(

Odd's POV

I stared warily at the strangers around him, the humans seemed confused at my behavior, but I wasn't concerned with this at the moment; Anna was no where in sight, and I could not sense her calming presence anywhere nearby. The one human, Ulrich, was using a cellular phone to; hopefully, contact my charge, while the other two sat across from me, staring.

Thinking the situation possibly dangerous, but not lethal at the current time, I decided to investigate the small dog sniffing cautiously at my shoe. Picking it up, I was surprised when it settled into my lap and promptly dosed off. The room became silent as Ulrich completed his call, and the three stared unnervingly at me.

I could feel her presence a full minute before she entered the room, Anna had been with me for a long time, and I always did have a sixth sense for seeing a person's soul. That was why I had not simply slaughtered them and left to search on my own; these children had relatively pure souls, and felt easy to trust, so I simply waited till even the humans could hear her pounding down the hall and busting in.

Normal POV

Anna thrust open the door, panting slightly from her run, only to regain her breath moments later and rush over to Odd. The boy's demeanor instantly changed as he smiled and glomped onto the poor girl. "Annaaaa! I'm so glad you're okay! There are these weird kids, and you weren't there, and I thought something might have happened to you!" The confused boy had latched onto Anna's neck, but the girl seemed used to it. "Calm down, Odd, there must have been an overdrive caused by the stress put on you by your transformation." Anna mumble more to herself than to anyone else, but Odd heard all the same. "Well that makes a bit of sense, I guess…" Odd sat back down on the now slightly mutilated bed and the two children sat in quiet contemplation.

Meanwhile, the OTHER children were sitting on the other side of the room, wondering what the heck was going on, but just as Jeremy (being the most rational of the three) was about to ask what in the name of the seven dwarfs was going on, Anna laughed. "Oh, okay Odd. No need to worry about this. We can get this fixed up fairly quickly if you don't mind seeing my mom for a bit!" Odd smiled innocently, the exact opposite of a few minutes ago. "Really? We'll get to see Mistress Kantii? Sweet!" And for the first time in what seemed like ages, Odd was acting like his normal self.

Yumi finally lost her patience, and screeched in the others' faces, "What the hell is going on here? We lost you on, 'overdrive'! You act as if Odd's some kind of robot!" The feline and girl looked at the huffing girl for a minute before bursting into laughter. "Oh my god, you don't know how close you are to the truth, Yumi!" Anna laughed, doubling over in hysterical laughter as Odd patted her lightly on the back. Ulrich and Jeremy decided that Yumi had it more of less under control and sat back, used to the randomness by now. Odd, too, decided that he would leave the talking to the girls and promptly began to scratch an itch behind his ear.

"Well, let's start with what you already know." Anna started, wiping the last remnants of mirth from her face. "You know when I told you my dad died in an accident pertaining to a project?" The others nodded. "That's me!" Odd chirped, pointing happily at himself. The others stopped nodding. A pig flew by. "Oh-kaaaayyy, Odd, I don't thing that was the best way to do this." Anna sweat dropped, "Well, it got the job done, didn't it?" The two sat there for a few minutes, watching as the children sat like stones.

"Uhm…want to get some ice cream while we wait?" Odd nodded, and they went out for ice cream, it was delicious and they had a wonderful time. The end.

Coming back an hour later, Odd got tired of waiting for the guys to get it, so he simply whacked them over the head. "Hu-wah? Oh…wow." Was the most response they got. "Gah! Come on Odd, let's just drag them to my mom's, it's not like there's any point hiding now…" Odd cocked his head, "We were hiding? From what?" Another sigh and then they were off, dragging their practically comatose friends along.

flashback

Anna walked through the streets, looking around for the address her mother had given her. She had been told that if she went to this house, she could see Odd, and Odd was the only thing that mattered in her life. The little girl knocked on the door of a moderately sized house, looking about as she waited.

The whole house looked really strange to the girl who had spent the majority of her waking moments in a government facility, and the sight of so much open air and green grass was still a wondrous thing to the young girl. The yard was littered with toys for a child, and a tree house was perched extravagantly in a massive oak that shadowed the house itself.

Her wonder was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. "Hello- Oh! Anna is it?" A friendly woman smiled down at her. "You must be here to visit Odd, right? My name's Felicity, I'm your aunt!" Anna smiled politely, she had never met any of her relatives, most were dead, and they would be too busy to visit them anyway. The woman suddenly jolted a bit, looking down at her niece. "Oh, dear, please keep in mind the Odd might not be himself, okay?"

Anna nodded, running past her aunt to the stairs. "Odd! Big brother, come down! It's me, Anna, I came to visit!" Anna smiled excitedly as she heard the approaching feet traveling down the stairs. A head peeked around the corner, staring curiously at her. "Who? Have I met you before?" And Anna leapt back as if she had been burned, an expression of betrayal prominent on her face.

)#$#!)!#&!#$)#!!$(!

Author's note:

Well, I hope you liked this, I've tried to return to the style of writing that I started this fic with, seeing as how people liked that more. Well, I would recomend a site but well, eh, I'll give one to ya anyways! Su!

This flash is hilarious, and if anyone is familiar with Naruto, you may recognize the music, but the site it's from is freaking hilarious!

www. html (please remove spaces)

Another good one if you like megaman is this one:

www. Html

So that's all folks! Go ahead and review please, me like reviews!

Raifiel!


	13. Odd Soul

Oh….My god! I had no idea this fic had become so popular! For those of you who just started reading this, I didn't get too many reviews, so I pretty much gave up; also, people were kinda going "What the heck is going on? How do you get this from Garage Kids?" And I totally understand your confusion, 'cause I don't rightfully know how the fic turned out this way either!

I just didn't think Odd got enough credit for all that he does, I mean, he's ALWAYS the last one left saving Aelita, and when he's not, it's one of those crappy episodes in which Yumi and Ulrich have a fight and then end the episode with them making up in a cheesy fashion. IT SICKENS ME! cough So, yeah, now that you guys actually like my story, I would be glad to continue it, and though (as always) I can't guaranty that I will update regularly, I will try my best, please be patient.

Also, someone asked why they were trying to save Lyoko when there was no one there tying them to it. Well, I thought about this for a while and realized that this is correct; technically I have offered no explanation to this. Well Otritzi, I've come up with a simple explanation for your plot hole question, if you have watched the Garage Kids proto-type, then you know that XANA affects the real world to, so it's like a demon who's life force is bound to the world it tortures. An evil that is essential to the further survival of the world's inhabitants. Simply put, it's kind of like how Aelita is connected to XANA, but on a much greater scale.

Oh yes, I do not, in any way own Code LYOKO of Garage Kids, I do, however, own Anna and the idea of Odd being a totally kick ass biogenetically engineered human/cat/kick-ass thing! So if you're thinking of using my ideas, please contact me first as I am perfectly happy with lending people chars and plots, as long as some credit is mentioned in my favor……MEESE!

My random quote is going up here this time, before I forget it, 'cause there's no way I'm finishing this chap before I have to get off, it's something my friends and I thought up when we were high on pocky: Square soft plus enix equals Squeenix, I don't see how people could think it was Square Enix….

Okay! NOW on with the fic! (Jebus that was a long AN)

Garage Kids: chapter 13

As Odd and Anna dragged their friends over to Anna's mother's house, Anna remembered that day when Odd had looked upon her face with not a trace of recognition, smiling at her with a timid grin that did not fit him in the least. She was glad that this time, even if he didn't remember his new friends, he remembered her. Anna admitted to herself that she was a bit greedy when it came to Odd, they had been separated so many times when they were children that she had learned to hold on to him as long as she could before he was ripped from her by the cruel claws of fate.

Everything on the earth seemed to have it in for Odd, the chip they had implanted in him when he was first awakened was probably the cause of the unexpected memory losses, and if Anna weren't so afraid of what Odd would become, she would have ripped it from his skull herself.

Before she knew it, they were at her house, and Odd was knocking on the door with the patience of a five-year-old. 'I see his personality chip has come back online." Anna thought absently as she saw her mother's vague outline through the uneven glass pattern that lined the door. By this time, Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy had all recovered enough to recognize the woman opening the door, and all jumped approximately three feet in the air as she let out a shriek that could possibly have broken the windows of neighboring houses.

"Odd!" She squealed with the delight of a fan girl, "Where have you been dear!" The tone had moved towards motherly, though there was still a hint of unhealthy admiration. Anna moved forward as Odd was squashed into a hug of death and the others just kind of stood on the doorstep… staring… "Well Mom, it's a long story, and might I suggest letting go of Odd now?" Attention was momentarily turned to Odd as he struggled like a wild animal to escape. "Uh…Sorry Odd-dear, so these are your new friends, right Anna?"

As Odd moved to his customary position beside Anna, Ulrich introduced the others and himself, and they were all led into the living room (with minor fangirlyness from Anna's mom).

One explanation later…

"Well, that certainly explains things!" Mrs. Kantii smiled, clasping her hands together. "An easily remedied situation Odd, it'll only take an hour or so." Ulrich, Yumi, and Jeremy sighed in relief; this Odd may act like he usually did, but the sooner he returned to normal, the sooner they could all pretend like this never happened. Anna was just glad that Odd had found people to take care of him in her absence, it wasn't like they hadn't been separated before, and it certainly wasn't like Odd couldn't protect himself, but as his 'sister' she still had a right to worry.

Odd on the other hand, was outside…chasing butterflies and climbing the giant tree out back. Don't diss the butterflies, man, have you ever chased one? I didn't think so. Well, he was having the time of his dimwitted (in some aspects) life, when he felt a tremor running through the ground.

Odd POV

All of my senses screamed at me as the tremor; about a 3 on the Richter scale if I wasn't mistaken, shook the entire street. Not bad enough to cause permanent damage, but still dangerous, so my first instinct was to protect Anna. As I leapt from the still quivering tree, I saw Anna and those other children run out of the house; as always, I felt the disturbance before I saw it, and dived through a window, yanking a startled Mistress Kantii back out right before a small explosion destroyed the house. The others had paused long enough to see that she was fine, then started to run down the street. The mistress sputtered at the close call and no doubt the large bills she would be paying later, but I decided that she was well enough and followed after Anna.

I was well aware that the self that those children had talked about would have been panicking by now, but that was only one of the many personalities that resided within me and the one that was in control now was Odd the protector and overall weapon of mass destruction. I caught up to the others easily and saw that we were heading towards a factory 'The Factory…..XANA' that small other self whispered, but it was a distraction, there was a threat! Small details mattered little now.

Easily overtaking Anna, I raced towards the factory. Elevator? Screw the elevator, I was diving down the shaft before I really knew what I was doing, I caught onto the first door I found and picked it open only to find a chair and remote computer. That self whispered again in the back of my mind, 'scanners are last floor, dumbshit'. I scowled and shoved the voice back. 'I…knew that, I was just testing…myself.' I mentally shook my head, I was getting off task. "Right, scanners." This was said allowed as I once again dived into the shaft.

Reaching the bottom, I walked into the rather cramped space, almost tripping over the large wires extruding from the tubes that I supposed were to take me to the threat. I stepped up to the middle one and connected with it as best I could. 'Open up' the door flew open, almost pushing me in and I barely had time to withdraw my hand before it was closing again. 'Take me to where the problem is.' A force almost seemed to push me back, like the computer was rejecting me. Computers don't reject me! I'm like a computer pimp! cough 'you could always let me do it.' The whisper was back and I growled, "Fine, just don't screw it up!" The voice laughed 'You should really have more faith in yourself…'

FLASHBACK TIME!

Odd sat by himself in the stairway, he didn't like the feeling that girl had given him. 'Anna.' He, or at least he thought it was himself, reminded. 'Right, Anna, why did she look at me like I'd just kicked her puppy?' I've no answers to that the other self said, After all, you shouldn't ask yourself questions you don't have the answer to . Odd snorted, it wasn't his fault that he had no idea who the mystery girl was and it definitely WASN'T his fault that she had started to cry. Nope, not at all.

Sighing, he walked down into the kitchen where his mother was making lunch and plunked himself dejectedly down in a chair. She was surprisingly cheerful for someone who had just seen a small girl cry. "Don't worry about that girl, dear. If she bothers you, you don't ever have to see her again. She will just try to steal you away again." Him mother was frowning ferociously by the end of her 'reassurances' and Odd felt the strangest urge to feel angry. But that self wasn't in control and he pushed the feeling back, 'But I am curious why Mommy acts like this about that girl…' So instead of agreeing to this idea like the good little kid he should have been, Odd look his mother straight in the eyes and smiled. "No thanks Mommy, I'd like to meet that g- Anna again sometime!" And he couldn't help but notice the scowl she quickly hid behind a forced smile.

Okay, folks, that's it for this chap! I know you all waited for this for a while and you don't know how grateful I am that people actually enjoy reading my stories. Thank you all for sticking

Oh yes, I'm updating this at a time when I am rushing the finish, so if you could kindly do an impromptu version of a beta read for me, anyone who feels like it, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you! Please feel free to comment however you like on this fic as long as you do not include the F-word in an insulting manner!


	14. I'm Sorry!

This is just a quick little notice to all of those out there who are feeling just a little put out that I have not updated for like…8-maybe 9 months. I know you are all getting just a little fed up with me and I am sorry, but (da-da-da DUMMMM) my mom found my fanfic site. Thus I have not updated for a while. BUT FEAR NOT! I will return to my writing career in September as I am heading off to an early college program in lamar (if anybody out there is at lamar, tell me!).

So in short, I am sorry about the delays and will work on getting my butt in gear soon,

Raifiel


End file.
